1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to visual analysis of images.
2. Background
In the field of image analysis, images are often converted to representations. A representation is often more compact than an entire image, and comparing representations is often easier than comparing entire images. Representations can describe various image features, for example scale-invariant feature transform (SIFT) features, speeded up robust (SURF) features, local binary patterns (LBP), color histogram (GIST), and histogram of oriented gradients (HOG) features. Representations include Fisher vectors and bag-of-visual features (BOV).